Loki
Summary Loki was once part of something bigger. A bigger robot - designed for some long lost purpose, by some long lost race. They can’t remember. Years later, after being nearly completely destroyed, they were eventually found and salvaged by some humans who had escaped Earth, and raised again among them. Eventually, they joined the Transgalactic Witches’ Association - although, they left not long later to pursue their own goals, as scattered as those were. At the moment, all they want is to kill Venus Kang as vengeance for the countless atrocities she’s committed. Appearance / Personality Loki is a tall, vaguely humanoid robot with a monitor for a face. Much of their emotions are expressed through this monitor. They can switch out their frame for different situations, possessing multiple different ones - but for the most part, they either stick to their casual or combat frames. They like dress shirts and skirts and ribbons. They like ribbons a lot. They actually just like clothes in general, really. While in their combat frame, they tend to wear long, heavy cloaks. Loki is mischievous, self-centered, impish, and bratty. They do what they want. They are erratic and unpredictable, but are very passionate and emotional. Loki has a very unstable identity and tends to use their relationships and goals to solidify it to prevent themself from constantly trying to reinvent their own identity. When they get angry or upset - which is often - their monitor displays static and the only noises they can make are glitchy, jamming sounds. They have memory issues and are prone to periods of violent rage. Loki likes burning things, as well. Personal Statistics Name: Loki Origin: Starcross Gender: Genderless Classification: Robot Age: 39 Date of Birth: ???? Height: 5'10 Weight: 170 lbs Likes: Fire, small animals Dislikes: Water, being alone, being bored Affiliation: The Transgalactic Witches' Association, the greater good Combat Statistics Tier: 5-C | 5-B, 5-A with Surtur. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Magic, extrasensory perception via magic, protective magical barriers, Fire / Combustion Manipulation Attack Potency: Moon level | Planet level (superior to Venus and comparable to Cuifen), Large Planet level with Surtur (comparable to Venus' Sunblossom Hydra, having been created just to destroy it) Speed: FTL | FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class G normally, Class Z with Surtur (capable of throwing Sunblossom Hydra) Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XJ, Class XKJ with Surtur Durability: Moon level | Planet level, Large Planet level with Surtur Stamina: Limitless. Range: Planetary. Standard Equipment: A single Oxidation Warhead. Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: Can be overconfident and unpredictable. Key: Casual Frame | Combat Frame Magic Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of Fantasy. As a magically constructed robot, Loki can call upon and use magic, and has a natural aptitude in its use. They are programmed with a lot of magical knowledge as well. Loki’s magic grants them many abilities, including a significant portion of their superhuman abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of their surroundings that is far more reliable than their regular sensors and optics and much harder to circumvent. It also allows them easily sustained, near-effortless flight. *'Absolute Barrier:' A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Combustion Engine: Loki’s magic of choice - a magic that - as its name implies - revolves around the ignition of molecules. For the most part, the applications of this are fairly simple - combusting oxygen in the air and converting it into weapons and attacks, such as explosions of fire and heat capable of rendering nearly anything to ash. With as little as a glance or a touch, Loki can ignite the oxygen in the bodies of others, rendering them into a puff of smoke and ash. Even if they’re strong enough to resist that, Loki’s magic tends to quickly cause dehydration as it vaporizes water. As opposed to Ling’s fire magic, Loki’s is basically perfect, with few drawbacks. They have a natural resistance to heat and fire, strengthened by both their use of a fire-based magic and their magical barriers. *'Laevateinn:' One of Loki’s signature attacks, a sword shaped from flames and heat. They can manipulate the length as they want - so it ranges from the size of a short sword to much, much longer - even long enough to reach the atmosphere of a planet from the surface. Anything that the blade touches will combust, bursting into heat and smoke and ash, all of which is consumed by the blade and used to fuel further flames. The intense heat of the blade is enough to convert most things to ash just by proximity. Loki can also channel their magic through the blade to create powerful, destructive waves of heat and fire by slashing with it. *'Surtur:' A massive magical construct shaped from fire, and Loki’s ultimate attack. Surtur takes the form of a gigantic, vaguely humanoid figure, with large, curling horns, and wide wings. It is large enough to contend with - and was actually developed to destroy - Venus’ Sunblossom Hydra - that is, the size of a small planet. Despite being made from fire, it has enough physical substance granted by magic to contend with other things physically. It is significantly stronger than Loki is alone, and wields an even larger Laevateinn. When using it, Loki is typically within the head or torso of the figure, and its movements are dictated by theirs. Mechanical Body: As a purely mechanical robot, Loki’s body is something they can change, upgrade, and advance as they desire. They predominantly use two frames for their life, one specialized to their everyday business, and the other specialized towards combat. *'Casual Frame:' Loki’s normal body. Although fairly unremarkable in terms of combat abilities, this frame is still capable of maintaining Loki’s power, so it is usually more than enough to deal with most threats. *'Combat Frame:' A special frame constructed to further assist Loki in combat. This frame is bulkier and heavier than their normal one, allowing it to withstand more punishment. Despite this, Loki is even faster than before, as it also supplies them with more magical energy. *'Arm Cannons:' In either frame, Loki can convert their forearms into powerful long-ranged magical cannons, capable of firing powerful bursts of magical energy. They can also fire bursts of flame from their arm cannons by drawing in and combusting oxidants. If needed, they can even manifest Laevateinn from them. In their combat frame, they can further manipulate the range and power of their arm cannons to fire extremely long-ranged sniper shots capable of punching through or combusting whatever they shoot at. In this form, they can also fire long-ranged missiles from their arm cannons. *'Oxidation Warhead:' A powerful warhead, only ever used by Loki when they’re in their combat frame, and only ever carried in quantities of one. Fired from one of their arm cannons, the warhead works by using magic to draw in as many oxidants as possible before exploding in a massive burst of fire. When used properly, it can release enough heat and fire to turn the surface of a planet into a wasteland. Loki doesn’t use it often for obvious reasons. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Agency Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users